The Kyuubi Beat Down
by Yunie13
Summary: A certain fox demon tries to take over Naruto once again. Can Sakura stop the demon before its to late? A one shot NaruSaku pairing


**The Kyuubi Beat Down**

"Damn it all," thought Sakura. "This was supposed to be an easy mission." They were sent to retrieve an artifact that would help them out against Akatsuki only to find out that

Orochimaru wanted the same thing. So, here were her and Naruto chasing one of his henchmen. Finally they got him cornered. While they had him cornered they figured they would ask

him a few questions. Just as Sakura was about to ask what Orochimaru was up to the man smirked and looked over at Naruto. This of course bothered Naruto and he glares at the man,

"What?" The man replies, "You will never beat him." "Sasuke will always be better than you." Sakura looks at Naruto, "Oh no." Naruto gets pissed, his eyes turn red, his two canine teeth

appear and his nails lengthen to claws. Naruto flies towards the man and slashes him with the claws only to find out it was a clone.

As it becomes a puff of smoke and once the smoke clears there is a dead snake. Sakura looks back at Naruto who seems to be having trouble getting himself under control. The red chakra

is around Naruto but no tails have formed on it yet. Sakura knows that if she does not act fast this could get ugly. Captain Yamato is not here to control Naruto this time. "Its up to me."

Then she thinks, "This is going to get a little ugly." Sakura looks pleadingly at Naruto. "Naruto you have to calm down." Naruto's only response was a growl. He was really angry, and as

Sakura watched a tail started to form. "No," Sakura screamed and lunged at Naruto punching him in the face, sending him flying through the air until he landed against a rock. Once the

dust cleared Naruto was getting up from the ground, the Kyuubi cloak still surrounding him. Sakura launched herself at Naruto slamming him against another rock with her arm braced

against his chest. Naruto glared at Sakura, "What are you doing," he growled at her. She glared right back at him tightening her grip where he was trying to break free. "You are letting

the Kyuubi loose and I am going to calm you down by any means necessary." With that Naruto breaks her hold and pushes her back. Sakura makes a fist and punches the ground causing

it to quake. Naruto jumps up into a nearby tree. Naruto smirks and decides to fight back a little to work off some of his anger. With that he launches at Sakura and slams into her,

knocking them both to the ground. Then Naruto stands up and steps back a few feet. Sakura stands up and charges at Naruto. He steps to the side and right as she turns around he

sends a wall of wind at her forcing her back. Then he comes at her causing Sakura to charge towards him. Naruto not expecting that slips up and Sakura lands a punch slamming him

against a tree this time. When the dust clears again, Naruto is seen getting up propped against the tree the Kyuubi cloak gone. He still had his claws, teeth, and red eyes though. Sakura

charges him again to pin him against the tree. She had an arm braced against his chest the other arm was pinning one hand beside his head. Naruto looks down at Sakura with the red

eyes, "Geez Sakura." She looked up at him, "I am sorry Naruto but you would not calm down." "Even now you are still upset so, you can just take your anger out on me."

With that Sakura kisses Naruto hard. Grinding her lips against his. Forcing her tongue in his mouth to mate with his. "Unh," grunts Naruto. Grabbing her hips tightly and pulling her against

him. Naruto breaks the kiss to suckle roughly on her neck. Sakura is breathing hard and panting as Naruto sucks on her neck. She buries her hands in his hair pulling on his hair her head

arched back giving Naruto better access. Then Naruto grabs Sakura's shirt and rips it exposing her upper body. Naruto takes his claws and slices the bra off of her, tossing it aside. He

roughly grabs her breasts squeezing them and rolling them around in his hand. "Oh," cries Sakura, her excitement building. She grabs a hold of Naruto's jacket and putting chakra into her

hands rips his jacket off him. Sakura grabs his hair and brings his face back to hers to kiss him again. She now has a purple mark on her neck where Naruto suckled her. As they kiss both

tongues fighting for dominance Naruto turns them around, putting Sakura against the tree. Then Naruto breaks the kiss and travels down to her breasts taking first one nipple into his

mouth to suckle and nibble on it, then does the same to the other. Sakura's head slams back against the tree as she once again buries her fingers in his hair. Her back slightly arching,

pushing her breasts farther into Naruto's mouth. As he continues nibbling on her breasts, he rips her skirt and yanks her panties off of her. Then Naruto comes back up and takes her

lips in a deep kiss shoving his tongue in her mouth. As he does this, he reaches in between her legs to play with her womanhood. Rubbing his fingers against her until she gets wet, then

roughly shoves two fingers inside of her. Causing Sakura to cry out into Naruto's mouth causing him to groan into her mouth in response. She arches into his hand, as her muscles grip his

fingers. This causes him to go deeper as he slides his fingers in and out. Then he breaks the kiss and drops to his knees in front of her. Then he kisses her core suckling her clit as her

juices flow into his mouth, in response he shoves his tongue inside her. Sakura tangles her hands in Naruto's hair pulling him against her, pushing his tongue deeper inside her. "Oh

Naruto," she screams. Then Naruto rises quickly and undoes his pants and pushes them with his underwear down. He grabs Sakura's hips and lifts her up, and with her back braced

against the tree shoves up into her. "Unh," she cries out and Naruto grunts in response. Sakura reaches up and grabs two branches that are hanging down. Using the two branches as

leverage to help hold her up. Naruto scrapes his teeth against the juncture where her neck and shoulders meet. Sakura is panting in excitement as Naruto's teeth scrape against her neck.

As Naruto slams up into her she pushes down causing some amazing friction. Sakura feels the pressure in her abdomen building and knows she is close to a climax. "Naruto I'm coming!"

Naruto growls in response and takes her lips in a kiss. Naruto starts pumping against her faster. With a few quick thrusts, Sakura climaxes. She screams "Naruto," as her muscles grip and

squeeze him. Then Naruto releases spilling his seed inside Sakura. Right before his legs give out, her pulls out of Sakura and gets behind her so that his back is against the tree.

Then they both collapse with Sakura nestling in between Naruto's thighs. As their breathing slows and their bodies return to normal Naruto says softly, "Sakura-chan." "What happened?"

She smiles, "Well, you got upset and let the Kyuubi's chakra out, so I had to subdue it. His eyes returned to their blue, the claws and teeth disappear also. He lays his forehead against

her shoulder. "I am sorry." "I didn't hurt you did I?" Sakura peers at him laying on her shoulder and she rests her hand against the side of his face." "No, you did not hurt me." He raises

his and very gently kisses her lips. Then Naruto breaks the kiss, "Well, we had better head back," he says. They both grab their tops, look at each other, and laugh. Sakura puts her top on

and holds it together with her hand. "Looks like we have some wardrobe problems." Naruto smiles, "I guess we did get a little bit rough." With that they start heading back. Sakura was

so happy because she realized that sometimes she can subdue the Kyuubi in Naruto. Granted Captain Yamato's way was more effective. Sakura was just happy because she felt a little

more useful.

**Ok I hope you enjoyed this story also please do not hesitate to send reviews I would like to know if my stories are being enjoyed or not. Also if you have not read my other story The Konoha Dance check it out. Keep looking for more stories on Naruto and soon to come will be Bleach and even some Final Fantasy. Please send reviews. :) **


End file.
